mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Jarquin10
280px |Caption = General website avatar |Status = Active |Characters = 0 |Stages = 0 |WikiaAccount = Jarquin10}} Jarquin10 (Alfredo Jarquin) is a Mexican sprite maker, animator and a drawer. Rather than creating characters (mainly due to lack of knowledge on the subject), he creates sprites for those who request them. He learned to make sprites and some animations in his childhood, and in 2007 meet the game M.U.G.E.N. so he was wished to enjoy to spriting chars, and finally enjoyed MUGEN Database in 2012 to find someone to need sprites, so Jarquin10 can't use fighter factory, and never used, but he prefers to making ideas spriting, and to ask someone about chars, stages and some moves to add. Aside from M.U.G.E.N, Jarquin10 has made several crossover videos on YouTube. He has also helped Mugenfan, with sprites and images for "Vote Week" rounds, and is friends with ToonAlexSora007, giving him sprites as well. He has two Facebook pages, but is very busy making images and GIF animations for his deviantart, making sprites for his best friends, ToonAlexSora007, Rapthemonkey9 and Toshio Otomo. A problem with his old Google account has resulted in him no longer having access to his YouTube channel. He is currently in the process of moving his older work to a new account and new YouTube channel. Jarquin10 is a huge fan of Spongebob Squarepants and many other cartoons, and is also a fan of several celebrities like Belinda, Dulce Maria, and Ariana Grande. Sprites created 'Characters' *Pucca (Pucca) (to Mugenfan and Viniciuspikachu1) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) (to Mugenfan) *Belinda (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) (to Mugenfan) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to Madoldcrow1105) *Garu (Pucca) (to Mugenfan) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (to Rapthemonkey9) *El Chavo (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Quico (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Meap (Phineas & Ferb) (to ToonAlexSora007) *2D Candace (Phineas & Ferb, the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Epic Mickey (Epic Mickey) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Dulce Maria (RBD/Dulce Maria) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Twilight Sparkle ((My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Rainbow Dash (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Bobert (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007 and Ivan Luiz) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Clayton (The Amazing world of Gumball) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Woody Woodpecker (The New Woody Woodpecker Show) (to TIS2012) *Yin (Yin, Yang Yo!) (to Mugenfan) *Yang (Yin, Yang Yo!) (to Mugenfan) *Flame Princess (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Cat Valentine (VICTORIOUS/ Sam & Cat) (to Rapthemonkey9) *Bomberman (Bomberman Jetters) to Rapthemonkey9) *Black Spy (MAD) (to Rapthemonkey9) *White Spy (MAD) (to Rapthemonkey9) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (to ToonAlexSora007, just helping him) *Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Monica (Monica's Gang) (to Ivan Luiz) nad will be in the future to (Toshio Otomo) *Sam Puckett (ICarly / Sam & Cat) (to Rapthemonkey9) *King Worm (Adventure Time) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Just add (to Rapthemonkey9) *P-Bot (Adventure Time/Original) *El Tigre (El Tigre!: The adventures of Manny Rivera) (to 6Tails) *Uran (Astro Boy from 1980's series) (to Toshio Otomo) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Gunter (Adventure Time) (to Nodogon Toontown) *Electry (Original) (to Rapthemonkey9) *The Destroyer of Worlds (Regular Show) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) (to Toshio Otomo) 'Stages' *Gothic Castle (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) (to Mugenfan) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) (to Mugenfan) *Fire Kingdom (Adventure Time) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Candy Kingdom (to ToonAlexsora007) *Bomb Factory (Bomberman) (to Rapthemonkey9 canceled) (removed to ToonAlexSora007) *Kwik-E-Mart (The Simpsons) (to AngryMugenBirds) *Belinda's Bedroom (Belinda) (to Mugenfan) *El Chavo's Neighborhood (El Chavo animado) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Japanese Ponyville (My little Pony) (to ToonAlexsora007) *Farmworld (Adventure Time) (to Mugenfan) *Chichen Itza (Original) (to ToonAlexsora007) W.I.P. sprites 'Characters' *Pops Maellard (Regular Show) *King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) (to Mugenfan) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) (to Mugenfan) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Epic Mickey) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Gloria Trevi (Gloria Trevi) (to ToonAlexSora007) *Jarquin10 (Original) (to Mugenfan and ToonAlexSora007) *Tambo Macao (El Agente 00P2) 'Stages' *Christmas city (Original) *Holiday snowland (Original) *Town of Christmas (Original) *Mellowbrook Mall (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Ice King's Room (Adventure Time) *Nintendogs stage (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) (to Rapthemonkey9) Cancelled sprites *Abby Archer (Grossology) (to BeanFan112) *Spice Girls (to Jasminewoow35) *Lady Gaga (Lady Gaga) (to Jasminewoow35) *Gunther Magnuson (Kick Buttowski: Suburvan Daredevil) to Rapthemonkey9 *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) to Mugenfan External links *DeviantArt account *Twitter account *Facebook account *YouTube channel Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users Category:Mexican Creators